guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Signet of Creation
Link titleHmm.. minion-bombing might be getting a new face :p — Skuld 19:07, 8 March 2006 (CST) :I'd say... 30 seconds is precisely enough that any Death Nova cast after this will still be running. Add a little Animate Flesh Golem into the mix and you've got... continual boom? --Bishop 19:31, 8 March 2006 (CST) :I do enjoy destroying enemy minion hordes with this. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 70.177.50.250 (talk • ) 02:51, 29 March 2006 (CST). :: Oh yeh, just noticed its not just allied ones!! gimme!! — Skuld 02:51, 29 March 2006 (CST) Repeated uses of this signet Skuld reverted anon's edit, but I am curious if he was right or not. Since the effect of the signet lasts 30 seconds and the signet recharges in 10, will its second use override the previous activation and prolong the cataclysm? — Stabber ✍ 09:01, 9 May 2006 (CDT) :I don't see how health regeneration prevents direct death destruction. Kinda like casting Healing Breeze on your target before removing Unyielding Aura, shouldn't help.-PanSola 09:09, 9 May 2006 (CDT) ::No, no, I mean will the second use of the signet override the first use and prevent death after 30 seconds of the first use? — Stabber ✍ 09:12, 9 May 2006 (CDT) :::If it were a hex/enchantment that destroys as a termination condition, then I would've consider it possible. The way it's worded makes me doubt it. You can test with one of the long-lasting ranger spirits though. -PanSola 09:14, 9 May 2006 (CDT) ::: No. I just tested it. Once you use this, that spirit has 30 seconds to live. It doesn't matter how many times you use it afterwards, it lasts 30 seconds from the first use of this signet. LordKestrel 01:54, 10 May 2006 (CDT) Extending spirit life? I'm a little confused by the description, and that second usage note. Say Pain or Union only has 10 seconds left on their lifespan. If I use this skill, will it override that and give them a net additional 20 seconds to live? 404notfound 01:13, 25 May 2006 (CDT) :I think the intended meaning is that since they die after 30s, it helps keep them alive with no downside, since they're going to die before the signet's 30s are up anyway. --68.142.14.9 02:21, 25 May 2006 (CDT) Where is it located? I've been trying to find this skill for way too long. What trainer sells this skill? It doesn't seem to be in any typical towns.--68.158.45.65 19:17, 25 June 2006 (CDT) :I don't have it unlocked (well, not right now, I will in maybe five minutes...) and I can see it in both Senji's Corner and Kaineng Center.—Aranth 09:00, 1 August 2006 (CDT) Combos with this signet I have noticed that using signet of creation and then Death Nova on everything you have summoned is really good for destroying mobs. So if you have Animate Bone Minions, Signet of Creation, and Death Nova, this'll be a great combo. Th3 pr0s3cut0r 18:09, 25 January 2007 (CST) Icon It looks like one of those selections of chocolates you get in boxes. Like Cadburys Milk Tray if you know it. Leeroythefeared 19:05, 9 July 2007 (CDT) AB This would own in AB against those spirit spammers/MM... Heh heh... Related Skills How is Order of Undeath related? King Neoterikos 22:52, 27 September 2008 (UTC) :Originally, I'd imagine it was because they both affected undead allies. That said, with the OoU change, they probably aren't anymore. Lord of all tyria 23:03, 27 September 2008 (UTC) With the Reductions in Casting Times this seems kind of pointless now, tbh. =/ [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 16:41, 19 June 2009 (UTC) :Agreed. Although, with 3 spirits up instantly, that could make for some fun multi-rit teams :p Having every rit spirit up that deals damage+Painful Bond=instawin. XD --Slurry. 16:59, 19 June 2009 (UTC) :Mediocre at best with the cast time buff all the spirits got in PvE, yeah. Gimmicks are gimmicky. --- -- ( ) (talk) 17:24, 19 June 2009 (UTC) ::This also has a 2 second casting time (+aftercast), so it will be even less useful during battle (after you've used it once and waited for its recharge). [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 17:38, 19 June 2009 (UTC) :::It's 1sec activation; I checked it in game... Why don't they note that in the game updates? >.>"" --- -- ( ) (talk) 17:42, 19 June 2009 (UTC) ::::After fiddling around with this thing, it also appears to work on all spells. I guess that justifies the long recharge, but I expect a change to rit-only spells. Mystzombie 12:56, 20 June 2009 (UTC) :::::Prolly another bug, as binding rituals are not spells...-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 14:11, 20 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::Seems to me that it doesn't actually make the casts instant either.. something very short such as quarter second casts or something like that. - Lordz :::::: 14:24, 20 June 2009 (UTC) :Glad that doesn't work in PvP. Mystzombie 16:17, 20 June 2009 (UTC) ::Hehe... I just hope this gets fixed soon, or we're gonna get a new meta of Meteor stormers...-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 16:42, 20 June 2009 (UTC) :::This still has a 30 sec recharge, though. 1 MS per 30 seconds tops. Beats 1 per 60, but it locks your elite, secondary and a total of 3 slots. That's kinda mediocre, really. --- -- ( ) (talk) 17:15, 20 June 2009 (UTC) ::::Why not run this as a primary Rit and spec? You'll have some energy problems by yourself, but in a gimmick like this you can probably afford to bring a BiP. --Ariena 19:23, 22 June 2009 (UTC) :::::Or just take Meteor Shower, Mindbender/Glyph of Sacrifice and Assassin's Promise/Air of Superiority. [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 20:29, 22 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::the point would be getting off a second ms off in time to knocklock them for 9 seconds--Relyk 10:29, 2 July 2009 (UTC) DUDE this is NOT an instant cast this is a 1/4 second cast. I was expecting BOOM 1 2 3 spirits instantly but no i get 1/4 sec BOOM 3/4 aftercast 1/4 sec BOOM 3/4 aftercast 1/4 sec BOOM 3/4 aftercast... Master Stalfos 03:59, 27 June 2009 (UTC) :All "Instant casts" signets or glyphs all have 1/4 sec cast time.--Łô√ë îğá†ħŕášħ 04:13, 27 June 2009 (UTC) ::Glyph of Essence says you're wrong (so do I; I tested both Sac and Essence; Essence is stancecast, Sac is ¼ th). --- -- ( ) (talk) 09:13, 27 June 2009 (UTC) update 2 July fun is over guys. --BioSpark 10:56, 3 July 2009 (UTC) :I went to try my AoE Rit build again and the skill is completely gone. It's not even nerfed, it's a completely different skill with no relation to the last one. WTH?? 22:39, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Why? Why did they just have to go and nerf this AND signet of binding, now there is no way of extending your spirits life through healing them effeciently. Would of been okay if they made them into better skills but this is just worthless now, and so is signet of binding. Master Stalfos 22:51, 7 July 2009 (UTC) :I hate people misusing the term 'nerf'. :It's not nerfed, it does something completely different. :Also, Summon Spirits heals. --- -- ( ) (talk) 10:14, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Any point in this? With the recent update changing all spirits cast time to 1s or less, is there really much point taking this just to decrease the cast time a little bit? I would prefer to use the PvP version of it in PvE. Mrjack 16:55, September 17, 2009 (UTC) Historial note Changed the note about cast time bug which has been corrected with the September 17, 2009 game update, but having second thoughts whether to just remove the note altogether (ie, if keep historical notes of every "fix" to a skill, could get unwieldy). Thoughts anyone? --Wolfie (talk| ) 03:02, September 18, 2009 (UTC) :Well it was more of an anomaly really (see Glyph of Sacrifice and the likes, they also say instant but make spells 1/4 cast) - I think historical notes are only for when a skill received a totally new function. -- 06:37, September 21, 2009 (UTC) ::The more thought about it, the more it made sense to have just removed the bug-note when it had been corrected, so have gone ahead and removed the note. --Wolfie (talk| ) 07:41, September 21, 2009 (UTC) ::: You did well. ::: Historical notes are appropriate for versions of skills that were significant to large numbers of players (e.g. Ursan Blessing's recalibration had a major impact on how people played the game; to remove its functionality without including a note about its past importance would be a disservice to veterans and even n00bs, who might not otherwise understand the context of Ursanway and related discussions). In this case, the change was interesting but not meta-shattering; the past behavior of this skill has little, if any, historical value. — Tennessee Ernie Ford (TEF) 07:51, September 21, 2009 (UTC)